You are the only exception
by steamvalm
Summary: One-shot Makorra, reviews!


**When i was younger****  
I saw my daddy cry****  
And cursed at the wind****  
He broke his own heart****  
And i watched****  
As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that****  
She would never let herself forget****  
And that was the day i promised****  
Id never sing of love****  
If it does not exist**

**But darlin,****  
You, are, the only exception****  
You, are, the only exception****  
You, are, the only exception****  
You, are, the only exception**

_Primer Strike_

Tenía poco tiempo para ver a Bolin. El tipo se pasaba las 24hs en el estudio grabando esa estúpida serie llamada Nuthuk. Donde el sujeto en unos de los capítulos visita a la chica y para llamar la atención inicia un lanzamiento de piedritas. Korra detestaba esas escenas cursis, le causaba náuseas cada vez que la veía o las escuchaba por la radio. Todos los días rezaba en su habitación para que no inventaran más series con esa clase de cosas románticas.

_Segundo Strike_

La ventana de su cuarto estaba toda rota, así que naturalmente Tenzin la regaño por tenerla en ese estado. Para que no se cayera a pedazos la arreglaba cada tres días a la semana, le pegaba unos papelitos para que no entrara aire frío cuando estaba descansando. Estaba construida con maderas y papel marrón, cuando estaba castigada salía por ahí para que su maestro no la viera. Claro que había veces que la delataban los del loto blanco.

Estaba tan aturdida y somnolienta, estudiando toda la historia del aire control y cosas que Korra no quería ver en miles de años, que casi se mete el lápiz por la nariz. Tenía tanto sueño que podría dejarlo todo para mañana y echarse a dormir, sin embargo tenía que seguir, Tenzin le había avisado que mañana le tenía preparado un examen para ella.

_TERCER STRIKE! ESTAS MUERTO, CHICO!_

Una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de Pro-Bending atravesó la ventana, dejando un gran agujero en el medio. Frustrada se levantó de la silla con poca energía y se dirigió por donde vino la piedra.

-Qué? - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, al parecer la cara de Korra estaba muy terrible por la mueca que hizo el chico de afuera. Estaba enojada, muy enojada - Que es lo que te ocurre, chico listo?

- Quería verte - le respondió simplemente Mako. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el frío, a pesar de ser un maestro de fuego control - podrías hacer tierra control para que pueda subir?

- Sube por tu cuenta morocho - le respondió mirándolo divertida - voy a hacer mucho escándalo y te van a descubrir. Hay una regadera, trepa por ahí.

- Me estás haciendo una broma, verdad? - la miro por unos minutos y susurro gritando- no voy a poder subir por ahí!

- Muy lamentable de tu parte, Mako - él puso los ojitos- a pesar de que estas muy bien entrenado, no podes subir una estúpida regadera?

- Chicas...- murmuró en vos baja mientras escalaba

- Perdón, no te escuche?

- Nada

Cuando estaba por llegar, la morena lo agarra por la vestimenta y lo entra sin hacer un mínimo ruido. Naga que estaba cerca le lame toda la cara. Mako, ya parado, es interrogado y lo único que dice es que quería verla.

- Eso es tierno

- Gracias - sonrió satisfecho - estabas haciendo algo

Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that i was content  
With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Le cuenta que mañana tenía una súper prueba con su aburrido profesor, y que no puede perder tiempo mientras que pegaba otro papelito en la ventana. Sin permiso y de repente, la abraza y la comienza a besar lentamente. Ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas. Él siempre la visitaba por las noches y se quedaba con ella lo más tarde posible. Obviamente los del loto blanco ya se habían enterado de estos incidentes, como los llamaba Tenzin. Su maestro ya los había enganchado un par de veces y *paf* estaba castigada por una semana.

Ive got a tight grip on reality  
But i cant  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Mako la toma por la cintura para suavizar el beso, mientras que la ojiazul lo toma la cara con las manos. Ya estaban acostados sobre la cama, el arriba de ella, haciendo un intento para sacar su remera azul, ella gime pero continúan con el procesó.

_***knock* *knock***_

Se quedan paralizados y enseguida miran la puerta de papel. Se escucha una vos detrás está - Korra? Está todo bien? Los del loto blanco vieron al parecer a alguien caminar por la isla y quería asegúrame que estabas bien - le avisa Tenzin - y escuche hace un momento unos... sonidos raros

Mako intenta salir por la ventana pero Korra le dice que seguramente la estén vigilando. Honestamente ella no quería estar castigada de nuevo pero su habitación era muy chiquita para esconder a alguien. Mako comienza a pensar y ella está más que desesperada.

- Korra, si no abres la puerta por tu cuenta lo haré yo...

- Tenzin! Hola! - le regala una sonrisa. Estaba toda despeinada, su ropa estaba como quería pero como era de noche, siempre la veían de esa forma- estaba memorizando en vos alta los párrafos por la prueba de mañana. Ocurrió algo malo?

Este entrecerró los ojos como si ya supiera que era lo que estaba haciendo - no nada... Te molesta si revisó tu cuarto para estar seguro?

- Para nada Tenzin! - sube los pulgares divertida. El nómada inicia mirando por debajo de la cama, su armario, del otro lado de la ventana y por los rincones. Estaba decepcionado, cuando quiso ver a Naga está gruño, dando la señal de que no la siguiera molestando.

- Yo si fuera vos, dejaría de tocarla- le advierte Korra, Tenzin se aleja inmediatamente del oso- perro polar y se disculpa por entrar a su habitación tan desprevenidamente, ella dice que no pasa nada. Después de la despedida de Tenzin, Korra suspira aliviada.

- Vamos chico fuego, deberías irte

Mako intenta levantarse pero al parecer algo de 300 kg se lo niega. Naga no quería ni mover un músculo pero al final tuvo que hacerlo. El pobre chico estaba cubierto de pelo blanco, y pensándolo bien no le quedaba tan mal ese enorme bigote. La morena le da un beso en la mejilla y lo ayuda a sacarse todo ese pelo blanco. Aunque las protestas del ojidorado de quedarse casi la convencen, se despiden con un largo y tierno beso. Lamentablemente el morocho pierda el equilibrio y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, se cae de la ventana gritando un poco.

«No podría haberse lastimado tanto» - pensó el avatar - «sacando el hecho de que callo sobre su trasero, como es que me enamoré de alguien así?»

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception 

**You are the only exeption, que linda canción :') pero al mismo me deprime :/**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es sólo un buen one-shot Makorra…. T-T extraño a estos dos!**

**Hace bastante que no escribo, estuve bien? Les gustó? Ojalá que sea así :D, dejen sus reviews, por favor!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, Nada de todo esto me pertenece, ****NADA**


End file.
